<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'GROSS.' 'Extremely, yes.' SOULMATE AU tyunning/taekai by Magic_island</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432782">'GROSS.' 'Extremely, yes.' SOULMATE AU tyunning/taekai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_island/pseuds/Magic_island'>Magic_island</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tyunning/taekai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kai is one year older than Taehyun, Kai is whipped, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking, beomgyu and taehyun best friends, beomgyu is taehyungs brother, first word(s) of soulmate to you appear on their favorite body part of yours, im bad at tagging, just like beomgyu, kai finds him cute aND hot lol, kai is soobins and hoseoks brother, slight smut because horny teenagers, taehyun is just emberassed really, taehyun is kais brother, taehyun is smoll, taehyun is younger than kai, taehyun's panicking, taekook, taekook swallowing each other, yeonbin if you squint, yeonjun bestfriend of the older brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_island/pseuds/Magic_island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Taehyun's word 'gross' appears on his collarbone and his brother Jungkook drags him to a sleep over with his friends. Not knowing that his soulmate is there. </p><p>or</p><p>Kai meeting a cute boy at his brother’s sleep over who’s possibly his soulmate.... and very drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tyunning/taekai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. way with words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read the tags to understand the way this is written!! 👀👀👀👀👀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun had woken up like 3 hours ago to just play around with his pet snake. It’s 2AM and he woke up from some random screaming from outside... he failed to get his sleep back after so yeah. It’s not that bad though, at least he has his baby here, Aengdu. The pet snake, Aangdu, was a birthday present from his brother Jungkook two years ago. Tomorrow Taehyun will turn 16...</p><p>That means he’ll get a different gift. Not a gift from his brother. Not some gift he can just throw away later as he wished. Not a gift from his dead parents... haha god no. It’s a gift from he-doesn’t-know-who. It’ll be letters engraved on his skin god knows where.</p><p>When someone turns 16, the first words your soulmate speaks to you, after turning 16, will appear on your body. Not just anywhere, it’ll be on the place your soulmate loves the most about you.</p><p>For example;<br/>
Jungkook, Taehyun’s older brother, has already found his soulmate 5 years ago. He went out to some bar to celebrate his birthday and ordered a drink. As he got his drink, the ober almost spilled it all over him but the guy next to him stopped it. He’d held the glass back from falling over Jungkook and smiled sweetly at the younger saying ‘Close one huh?’<br/>
The words on Jungkooks back said the exact same thing. He was so dumbfounded and just nodded saying ‘yeah, close one.’<br/>
That's when Taehyung understood the blush on the Jungkook’s face. They talked and met up some times after. They’ve been dating ever since.</p><p>But now, it’s Taehyun’s time to shine. He’ll start his journey to find his soulmate from tomorrow on... Though, he feels anxious. What if they don’t like me back? What if I don’t like them back? What if we won’t ever meet? Will I stay alone for ever? Will no one ever look at me the way Taehyung looks at Jungkook? Will he never receive THE kiss? Never receive a warm hug? Will he never find love?</p><p>So there he is... staring at his pet snake just crawling over to his arm like a lost puppy. The boy let out a loud, frustrated and sad sigh as he lifted up the snake from his bed. “Sorry baby, you have to go back in your home now...” he said as he gently laid down the snake in his big and luxurious terrarium on his bureau. The pet had already disappeared between some big leaves which was it’s favorite place to sleep. ‘Maybe I should bring Aengdu a boy/girlfriend too?’ Taehyun thought as he slid between his covers. He looked to his side to see that it’s already 3AM. “Ugh~ I hate myself” he mumbled as he covered himself entirely with his bed sheets. Why’d he stay awake until this late? He’s to wake up early tomorrow for school... Fuck his sleeping pattern.</p><p> </p><p>His school day went by quick as he was sleeping in most of his classes. Beomgyu, his best friend, had to wake him up every now and then so he wouldn’t get scolded. Every time Taehyun woke up he wanted to hit his friend since he’s waaaay too tired for... school... but held this aggressive approach of avoiding energy in him as he faced his pretty friend.<br/>
Beomgyu looks like an actual angel. His hair is fluffy and blonde, making his brown eyes appear more brightly than ever. He had this innocent look which made him look like a kicked puppy which is half bear also. Though, Beomgyu isn’t his type at all and is practically family since he’s Taehyung’s brother.</p><p>The week after Taehyung and Jungkook met, they introduced the two of them to each other and they’ve been best friends ever since. It just, clicked right away and the both of them felt like they’d found their PLATONIC soulmate.<br/>
Beomgyu had already turned 16 last year but was in the same class as Taehyun since Taehyun skipped one grade in middle school. It’s a big coincidence they were placed in the same classes one year after they met too. So far, the universe has treated the both of them well.</p><p>After Taehyun got home he went straight up to his room and then his own bathroom. As he got there he immediately went to look for words over his body. It could be that his parents somehow had the wrong birthdate written on his certificate, right?</p><p>When they boy gave up on his stupid thoughts he decided to take a shower. A long, warm, relaxing shower as he touched himself here and there. Taehyun learned about sexually pleasing himself at the age of 13 and tried his best to improve his way of it. It might seems weird but just touching his member wasn’t enough... he felt incomplete? Like, he needed more...So Tae went to do his research here and there to see if there maybe was something wrong with him? Or maybe he’s just too young for this. But no, that couldn’t be it?! He often hears his male classmates talk about the porn they’d been watching the night before and about how good jerking off and coming felt. Taehyun wants that too, but the videos of woman and man doing it together just didn’t excite him...</p><p>Though, Taehyun last month, for the first time, tried watching gay porn... This somehow really turned him on and he just went on and watched more. His curiosity couldn’t help but question his sexuality after the 5th video of just staring at the screen and ignoring the bulge in his pants which was growing by the minute.<br/>
Nothing before this ever made him feel this funny in his stomach before. Is he...gay? Maybe that’s why he’d never found girls interesting in school like his friends? Maybe that’s why he always rejected every girl asking him out? Yes... that’s most definitely it. After years of just thinking and experiencing he made the conclusion that he’s gay. Very fucking much gay- though, it doesn’t really show to people who don’t really know him.<br/>
He’d told his brother Jungkook the next morning about his sexuality and he showed nothing but support and love. He also came out to his friend Beomgyu and some other close friends. He didn’t bother to tell more people though. It’s not like he’s a whole different person now. + rumors spread fast, there’s no way this won’t spread around soon enough for it to be known by at least 70% of his school.</p><p>Anyway, after his shower he went to the living room to watch a movie with his brother whilst eating their dinner on the couch. Jungkook kept side eyeing Taehyun throughout the whole movie as he kept thinking about what possible words could appear and where on Taehyun at 12pm. As the younger felt a burning gaze on the left side of his face he turned to face his older brother, who’s caught looking at Taehyun instead of the movie. </p><p>“What?” He asked his brother boldly with a raised eyebrow. Jungkook kept a straight face, almost serious until he snorted out of nowhere. “What if the words will appear on your ass or-“ he got cut off by Taehyun jumping onto Jungkook, trying to push the older through the couch and hoping it would swallow him as a whole. “HYUNG OMG-“ he yelled as he shook his brother’s head furiously whilst the other kept laughing, not even trying to stop Tae.</p><p>“I’m getting an headache” Jungkook announced after his head being shook for almost 2 minutes straight and pushed Taehyun off of him with ease. His younger brother was a blushing mess tho, not knowing how to act with the possibility of it actually happening. “I’m too nervous for these jokes Jun...” Taehyun mumbled as he planted his face in a pillow which he just brought to his face to hide his blush.  “Sorry I’ll stop.” Jungkook said as he patted his brother’s shoulder in some way of comfort and went to wash the plates they used for dinner earlier.</p><p>“Omg omg omg omg” Taehyun mumbled as they sat on Taehyun’s bed, just 2 minutes before the words reveal. “Will it hurt?” He asked the latter with his big, teary brown eyes which were filled with nervousness. Jungkook put his hand on the leg of the younger and nodded slightly “just a little but it won’t be for long, I promise.” He said as he let go of Taehyun again since it’s almost 12pm. The clock on their phones announced that there was only one minute left and they both gasped, one with a smile and the other with a face of terror. </p><p>“Hyung?”<br/>
Jungkook looked to his side to see Taehyun sit against the headboard of his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs now. “Yes Tae?”<br/>
“Will they love me?”<br/>
The older smiled and nodded, proud of his little brother growing up with a caring heart. “Of course they will.” This made Taehyun smile.</p><p>The smile didn’t last long though.</p><p>Taehyun felt a burning feeling coming from his toes creeping up to his fingers and then to his head. This all went to his left chest, where his heart is, and it was beating a million miles an hour. The poor boy was now biting his lips to prevent himself from screaming, instead groaning because of the pain he couldn’t describe just yet. After a few seconds the pain went to his shoulder? Wait, his collarbone? It felt like his right side was on fire and he could feel words literally burning in his skin and Jungkook holding Taehyun’s hand so he could squeeze it. </p><p>Then it hit one minute past twelve and the burning feeling became a little less. After another minute of waiting and catching his breath back, he decided to finally open his eyes and face his smiling brother. “And? Where is it?” He asked and Taehyun shook his head. “I don’t know let’s um...” he nodded towards his bathroom where a big mirror is and good lighting. When Taehyun entered the bathroom his immediately shove his shirt a bit down so he could see his right shoulder. Nothing... but beneath it there’s something- omg it’s on his collarbone.“ Taehyun now took his shirt off and stood closer to the mirror to read the word on his body over and over again. Jungkook stood behind him and placed his hand on Tae’s shoulder. “It looks cool though...” he said as he walked out with a soft smile to give Taehyun some space. </p><p> </p><p>The word on his collarbone said ‘gross.”<br/>
What the hell does that mean... does he find Taehyun gross? Something Taehyun did maybe? Anyway, Tae can’t really think of anything good yet which could possibly match this word.</p><p>“My soulmate has their way with words though...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lightweight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are getting... funny?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after Taehyun’s birthday, Jungkook decided to spent some time with him. Well, kind of? Jungkook’s boyfriend and their friends decided to hold a sleepover with their brothers joining in that weekend. So that’s why Taehyun was packing his bag with pajamas, a toothbrush, a brush, a sleep mask and just really whatever Jungkook told him to bring. They’ll be going to Hoseok’s house. Taehyun was told he’s two brothers; The oldest one is 19, Choi Soobin and the other is Choi Kai, the youngest of the three and is just one year older than Taehyun, 17.<br/>
Taehyung will be coming too of course with Beomgyu and another friend of Kook’s, Choi Yeonjun. Yeonjun has no brothers though so he’ll just join them all. </p><p>When they drove off Taehyun looked down at this clothing; Black Air Force’s with dark blue jeans, a leather belt and a white tee. Nothing special but he still looked presentable. Since he’s kinda thin, has big eyes and is small compared to Jungkook, he still looks cute with the basic clothing. After judging his own choice of clothing for a moment in the car, he looked back up to look at the houses passing them. </p><p>It has barely been 3 minutes and they’ve arrived already. “Oh, are we here already? Why didn’t we just walk to-“ Taehyun questioned but got cut off by Jungkook sushing him and climbing out of the car to get their bags. Two filled with their personal stuff like clothing etc and the other with drinks and food they brought to share with the others. “Let’s just go in okay loser?” He stuck his tongue out to Taehyun which he snorted at and went up to the backdoor of a really, really big house. Tae followed in awe and watched as Jungkook pushed the door open to the house and walked straight up to the kitchen of the place. Taehyun just placed his bag on the ground as he heard footsteps coming his way from behind him. He turned around to face a tall guy with black, messy hair which was looking really good with the handsome face carrying it. “Hey, you must be Jungkook’s brother,” he spoke whilst reaching out his hand to the smaller with a smile. “I’m Choi Soobin, Hoseok’s and Kai’s brother.” Soobin said as he took in Taehyun’s figure with a quick scan. The guy’s eyes began to widen a little after Taehyun introduced himself too and squealed. “Awe! You’re like a baby! You’re mine from now on.” He stated as he ruffled Tae’s hair with a big friendly smile on his face and then hugged the younger. Tae could barely breath but was fine with it. He could hear Jungkook and Hoseok laughing behind him before he heard Hoseok say “Play a game with him or something in the living room Soobs, me and Jungkook have to prepare food for all you dumbfucks.” </p><p>Before Taehyun could even day hi to Hoseok, he was lifted up by Soobin over his shoulder. He didn’t see it coming and let out a embarrassing soft ‘OOF’ before laughing with Soobin. After Soobin sat Taehyun down on his lap, wrapped his arms around the smallers upper body and gave a light squeeze he let out a small sigh like he just remembered something. “Oh, my brother Kai will join us all later by the way. He’s at his guitar lesson at the moment. I’m sure you’ll like him.” Soobin said as he handed Taehyun one of the two game controllers whilst Tae let out a understanding hum and nodded. “Oo okay, what game are we playing too? I’ll end you.” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung and Beomgyu had came in after 10 minutes and they were all sitting on the couch now except Hoseok. And yes, Soobin’s still holding Taehyun which made Beomgyu laugh at him. Then the door opened again and a blue haired guy walked in, he jumped on top of the couch next to Taehyung and gave him a tight side hug. “Hey y’all, I’m Choi Yeonjun” he said as he talked a bit with the younger siblings of his best friends. Taehyung and Yeonjun have been best friends since kinder garden so that’s why they’re so close. Jungkook explained that to Taehyun earlier. Tae noticed Soobin tensing up a little but didn’t think much of it.</p><p>After a few more games Taehyung and Jungkook went to the kitchen instead of Hoseok, who’s now sitting beside Yeonjun. Beomgyu was now talking with Soobin and Taehyun began to get thirsty. “Um Soobin I’m gonna go to the kitchen real quick.” He said as he finally got free of the older’s hold, who’s now pouting, and made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>When he walked in he found Jungkook and Taehyung making out on the counter and only stopping to give Taehyun a cheeky smirk. “Omg get a room.” The youngest said as he quickly tried to find a glass in the cabinets. Hoseok told him to just get a glass from the top cabinet but- which one? As he found out which one he’s talking about, he noticed it was right above the couple which was still making out on the counter in front of him. Kind of used to it, he pointed to the counter whilst tapping on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Could you hand me over a glass J?”<br/>
The older smirked and tilted his head. “But I’m busy...” He said as he licked Taehyung’s upper lip teasingly. This made Taehyun visually gag.</p><p>“Okay listen-“ but he got cut off by the couple continuing making out whilst making really teasingly loud noises to annoy Taehyun. They didn’t even stop when a new figure stepped into the kitchen. Taehyun looked up to face the new guy and froze in his spot for a moment. ‘Damn- this boy is really handsome’ When he got back to senses he realized the new, tall boy with quite short, wavy black hair and really intimidating eyes was standing closer to him than before. He even smells good. He thought but quickly shook his head a bit as like he could shake those thoughts off his mind like that. The really tall boy, compared to Taehyun, was facing the couple whilst shaking his head, and then turned to Taehyun. Then, with a smile he said the most important words to Taehyun in his life...<br/>
“Gross”<br/>
But the thing is, Taehyun got distracted and didn’t even really notice it. He just nodded whilst scanning the beautiful face in front of him and replied with “extremely, yes” without many thought. Though... it finally began to come through that this boy just said ‘gross’ to him... and this is the first time they meet. + the tall boy’s smile begins to fade a little as his face begins to pale a bit too.</p><p>“Wait did you say-“<br/>
“What did you say-“<br/>
They both asked at the same time as Jungkook was too distracted to hear anything beside Taehyung’s breathing. Taehyun began to panic slightly as it’s probably just coincidence. There’s no way his soulmate could be this good looking. It’s just a coincidence... wouldn’t it be really fast to find his soulmate too? Like Jungkook? He doesn’t know what to think really and just nods, hurriedly trying to look anywhere else but the new boy.</p><p>“Um I’m sorry, I’m Kai” the taller spoke as he reached out his hand to the younger. “Taehyun” the younger spoke as he took the other’s hand, finding it really nice to hold. His hand fit perfectly in the bigger one of Kai but sadly had to let go after the handshake of 2 seconds. He then reminded himself to act normal and and also remembered that he’s thirsty. “Kai hyung? Could you maybe hand me over a glass? These two are in the way...” he said as the other let out a small, close to awkward, chuckle. “Of course, what do you want to drink Taehyun-ah?” He voiced out as he easily reached over the two making out and got the glasses he needed.<br/>
“Water is fine.”<br/>
“Then water it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn’t think much of it. Only his words matched so far and Taehyun didn’t seem to notice or anything like that when he said ‘gross.’ It’s just a coincidence, right? Let’s just spent some nice time together since Taehyun seems really cute and nice...Somehow, Kai secretly hopes Taehyun’s words match his, even though he doesn’t know this younger boy at all.</p><p>When they went into the living room with Taehyun, after both drinking some water, they noticed there wasn’t any place left on the couch after Kai sat down. Tae almost went to sit down on the floor, next to Kai, but got lifted up by Soobin like a baby to sit on his lap again. “Awe, you can just sit here again little baby.” Soobin teased after he squeezed Taehyun in a hug again. The younger let out another small ‘oof’ as the air got knocked out of his lungs. “O o-okay” he’s able to speak and just let it be. Taehyung and Jungkook seemed to be laughing at him just like Beomgyu earlier. Hoseok was talking with Yeonjun after also laughing at them but the person on his right was silent? Tae was able to look over his shoulder to see a leaned backwards Kai, who’s smirking almost dumbly whilst staring at his owns hands. Did he think I look dumb? Did he see my word??? Or did he maybe just laugh at how ridiculous Taehyun must look right now?<br/>
He’ll never find out...</p><p>When Hoseok announced that the pizza delivery‘d arrived, he’d rushed to the front door and came back with 4 pizza’s. “So, y’all will have to share these bad boys...” he walked over to the couch and peeked into the boxes to see which one was which. “Soobin and Jungkook,” he handed over a salami, “Beomgyu and Taehyung,” another salami, “this one is for Yeonjun and me,” he voiced out and placed a pepperoni one on the table. Then he placed a margarita one in Taehyun’s lap, “for you and Kai,” before sitting down next to Yeonjun to devour his pizza. </p><p>Some of the other had already switched places so there became some room between Soobin and Kai. “Come sit here, I’m sure you’ll be able to fit.” The older said as he patted on the empty place beside him. Taehyun looked down at the gap between them and nodded as he just squeezed himself between the two tall guys. It was tight and Tae was already going so sit on the ground, but Kai pulled him back up. “Nah, the ground makes ur ass hurt after sitting for a while, just stay here,” he’d said with a smile whilst moving over a little to create more space for Taehyun. The brunette didn’t expect him to do such thing since he’s fine with sitting on the ground, but appreciated the thought. </p><p>“O okay then... have some pizza,” Tae said as he moved the pizza box a bit to his right so it’s half/half on their laps. The older nodded at that and took a pizza slice, taking a huge bite from it which made Taehyun snort. Kai side eyed the boy as he was now chewing, “what?” He mumbled as he covered his mouth with his hand. Taehyun’s eyes widened and shook his head with a small smirk, “nothing, it’s just that you almost ate the slice in its whole in just one bite.” The other now made a understanding hum sound as he nodded whilst swallowing his bite. “I can too, wanna see?” Taehyun nodded at that and Kai placed a whole slice of pizza in his mouth. The younger laughed at Kai as he was having a rough time chewing such thing. “Tasty?” He’d asked and Kai replied with a thumbs up. Then his eyes had widen a little as he pointed at Taehyun, then the pizza and them Tae’s lips. The brunette quickly took a slice of pizza and took a normal sized bite from it, earning a hum and another thumbs up from the still chewing boy. </p><p>When they finished their pizza, Taehyun got to know a few things from Kai; he’s just one year older than Taehyun, plays drums, piano and guitar, likes to play board games and attends the school next to Taehyun’s. “Oo so you’re from Hit’s academy?” Kai nodded “yeah and you’re from Big’s academy... how strange we’ve never seen each other before!” The smaller voiced out a soft ‘yeah’ when he went to place the pizza box on the kitchen counter. When he walked back to the living room he found Beomgyu sitting in between Soobin’s legs whilst the older squeezed him in his hold. “Also mine,” which made Beomgyu fake gag. Though it was funny and all that, there wasn’t any place for Taehyun to sit anymore so he quickly placed himself on the ground in front of Kai’s legs. </p><p>He could almost perfectly see the TV from there. After a few seconds he felt two hands creeping under his arms and got lifted up once again. This time Taehyun let out a really embarrassing yelp out of surprise, this made the person lifting him up chuckle. Then in just a second Tae found himself sitting on Kai’s lap with two arms gently wrapped around his form, compared to Soobin. This is actually quite nice... And strangely enough, Taehyun didn't get nervous at all, it felt very comfortable. Kai leaned his chin on top of Taehyun’s left shoulder as he said “he’s right, you’re like a baby.”</p><p>Taehyun shook his head carefully, so he wouldn’t shake Kai off his shoulder, and crossed his arms. “No I’m not, it’s just that you two are really tall and quite broad compared to me...” this made Kai laugh and he felt the big arms around his middle tighten, just a little. “Still...” he’d said softly as something caught his eye. Because Taehyun had his arms crossed, his shirt was sliding down a bit which made the letters ‘ss’ appear for Kai. Just when he wanted to ask about his word, Hoseok brought in a few bottles of alcohol. “So who wants to play a little game of truth of dare?” </p><p> </p><p>They all settled around the round table in front of the couch and had each one shot glass placed by them. “So let’s begin with the youngest,” Jungkook voiced out with a smirk as he looked at his younger brother getting a bit nervous. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare” Tae said without any hesitation and Jungkook thought about a dumb thing to make Taehyun drink. “Give me a kiss on my cheek.” He said and Taehyun already had shot back the glass of vodka in his mouth. “Damn” the latter said whilst making a face of disgust, feeling the vodka slide down his throat. Everyone laughed at the not-so-innocent baby, thinking this was his first time drinking.<br/>
It wasn’t, he’s way too curious for that.</p><p>The game went on and everyone had already taken a few shots. Though, it seemed like they were trying to get Taehyun drunk since they kept asking the weirdest things to him. After Tae’s 5th shot he was feeling funny. It took him a second to register that the next question was for him, again, and he answered Dare without much thinking. “Give Kai a kiss.” Beomgyu said as he was smirking dumbly. “Or else~” the blonde thought,”you’ll have to give ME a kiss.” Taehyun visually got grossed out by that and looked at a blushing Kai. He was literally just scanning Kai’s face for a few seconds before reaching out to both the boy’s cheeks. As he pulled Kai’s face down to his, the other didn’t pull away and even closed his eyes just before Tae kissed him on the lips. He stayed there for a second and then let go of Kai’s face as the both of them sat back to normal again. One blushing because of the amount of alcohol he contained, the other because of the recent event.</p><p>Taehyun didn’t really realize what he’s done whilst the other is kind of just trying to stop blushing. Yes Kai had a few shots too but was still just a little tipsy. That’s why he gave into the kiss like that, totally not because Taehyun's the cutest human he's ever met, pfft of course not... While Taehyun was asking the tipsy Soobin the next question, the others who were also just a little tipsy, were shocked by Tae’s action. Did he really just kiss him like that? They'd asked him to kiss everyone in the circle but only gave in when it's Kai's turn... </p><p>When the game finally ended, Taehyun left the living room saying he’s going to sleep somewhere. The brothers, Hoseok and Kai, looked at each other with worry. “Kai could you bring him back?” The younger nodded and followed the brunette who’s gone upstairs. Kai tried to stop him but Taehyun had already stepped into the first room on his left, Kai’s bedroom. As the taller stepped in after the boy, Taehyun was already pulling his shirt up, his back facing Kai. The older stood there with his lips parted as he watched the smaller struggle with his shirt... which looked quite hot if you ask Kai. “Taehyun keep on your shirt we have to go back downstairs.” He said and stepped closer to the now half naked Taehyun, the white shirt already forgotten on the ground. “But I’m hot...” he’d complained and Kai bit his lip in frustration. “Yeah, you’re quite hot...” he’d mumbled when picking up Taehyun’s shirt. </p><p>Though when he bended down to get it, he felt two hands hold his hair. “Kai-ah, can I sleep h-here?” He said as he let one hand go of Kai’s hair to point at the big bed on his left. After a moment of Kai trying to stand up and the younger finally letting go off Kai’s hair, he clapped twice. A few more lights turned on, though it‘s still a bit dimmed. Kai gave a quick scan over Taehyun’s now half naked body and found the word ‘gross’ resting on the younger’s collarbone. “O fuck-“ he said as his face began to heat up once again. “What?” The innocent boy in front of him voiced out as he let himself fall down on Kai’s bed. He was now facing the ceiling whilst eyeing at the tall boy standing by his feet. Kai was THIS close to just jump onto Taehyun and kiss him silly but he didn’t. Taehyun’s drunk and apparently his soulmate.. he has to get him back downstairs quickly.</p><p>After finally getting Taehyun to sit straight up, Kai pulled one of his own red hoodies over the boy’s arms. The hoodie is way too big for Taehyun and was giving him those cute sleeve paws. He visually ’awed’ at the sight before hoisting the boy up to stand on his feet. “you, carry me~” Taehyun said as he had already wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck. This left the older with no other choice than to carry this quite light weighted boy, bridal style, downstairs. </p><p>When they arrived he gently put the boy down on the couch, where he cuddled with the now also drunk Soobin. He looked around and noticed the others already sobered up a little or weren’t even tipsy in the slightest. Knowing Hoseok had just one shot, he pulled his brother into the kitchen, away from the others to hear.</p><p>“What’s up Kai?” His brother asked worriedly as Kai was paling a little. “Taehyun...” he tried to finish his sentence but was kind of scared to say it out loud. “What’s up with him? He kissed you for a dare but-“</p><p>“He’s my soulmate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave sum kudos hehehe this took long to write😭❤️... chap 3 in the making 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’ll be fine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai bf material wbk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s my soulmate” Kai finally cut Hoseok off. His older brother, who now has bigger eyes than ever, went and walked over to Kai. “Awe I’m so happy for you~” he said as he wrapped his younger brother in a tight hug. During the hug he saw Taehyun threatening Soobin with his small fist in the air, Beomgyu on his way to stop the boy from doing so. “Does Taehyun know though or..?” The taller shook his head as he looked down after Hoseok pulled away from the hug. “No... he’s too drunk for that- HE EVEN STARTED STRIPPING IN MY ROOM SAYING HE’S TOO HOT! LIKE FUCK YES HE IS HOT BUT LIKE- he didn’t know what he’s doing...” he finished with a sigh and an embarrassing blush growing on his cheeks. “His word’s ‘GROSS’ and mine are ‘extremely, yes.’”Kai added as he showed his brother the hidden words on his body. (You’ll find out where they’re placed later hehehe)</p>
<p> “I really want him to like me back hyung.” Kai thought back to the moment were he tried to reach for the top shelf, and then his blush when Kai helped him out. “Ugh... cute”<br/>“What?” Hoseok stood confused with a raised eyebrow, facing his brother who finally looked back to him. Kai hummed in response, not really knowing what his hyung said since he’s distracted. “I said that you should just talk with him tomorrow. Me and my friends will go out to the mall, you can stay here with Taehyun.” He said, a really sly smirk beginning to creep up the older’s face. Kai didn’t really understand why Hoseok was saying it that way with that weird face. Like, they were just going to- oH “HOSEOK I SWEAR TO GOD-“ but he was cut off by two arms around his middle from behind. </p>
<p>It was Taehyun. The little one got away from Soobin after threatening the poor guy and sneaked behind Kai through a different entrance of the kitchen. “Got ya~” he said whilst his face was planted in Kai’s back. Hoseok then scanned the newcomer up and down and widened his eyes at Kai. “Is he wearing your hoodie-“ the smirk came back again. “No o-of course not! He just-“ but his plan to escape this conversation got cut off my Taehyun once again. “He gave it to me~ I’m still hot though...” the boy said and was staring at the ground like he was thinking about something really important. </p>
<p>When Hoseok wanted to tease Kai again about the fact that his soulmate already was wearing his hoodie, the youngest of them released himself from Kai. As he was walking towards the living room, slowly, Tae tried to pull the hoodie over his head whilst mumbling that ‘it’s way too hot for him’. Hoseok only leaned against the counter with his eyebrows raised in amusement, looking at the boy trying to walk around half naked again. Kai however was about to stop Taehyun from doing that but, was too late. The smaller had already pulled the hoodie over his head, leaving him with his upper body exposed, the word ‘gross’ visible on his collarbone for everyone to see. As Kai turned the younger around again by the shoulders to face him, instead of the living room, he heard Hoseok snort from behind him. “On his collarbone? I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff Ka-“ his younger brother had managed to kick Hoseok in his calves for the stupid comment and tried to put the hoodie back onto Taehyun. </p>
<p>“Oh come on, just put it on-“ he felt a finger pressing down on his lips and the brunette in front of him smiling drunkly. “But it’s too hot to wear any hoodie ORRRR shirt!” He said almost angrily whilst pouting, his mood changing abruptly to a sad one. Hoseok patted Kai on his shoulder when he walked passed the two towards the living room. “Just put him to sleep upstairs, this boy can’t handle alcohol for shit.” He finished with a chuckle and managed to jump on top of Yeonjun who’s spread over the couch, earning him a loud ‘OOF.’</p>
<p>When Kai finally managed to take Taehyun upstairs by simply carrying him again, he tried to tug the younger in his bed. Though when he did so, Taehyun kept kicking the covers off of him with his legs. “Too hot~” he kept whining as he just stretched all his limbs over the bed. Kai couldn’t help but notice how the boy’s cute toned abs were flexing when he did that and the way his arms and legs were looking... just really good. Also Taehyun’s jaw was sharper than ever when he stretched out like that. After a moment the younger has finally relaxed all his muscles again and let out a small, almost high pitched sigh. </p>
<p>“Kai-ah~” the latter chuckled and shook his head at Taehyun calling him that. “What?” He asked as he sat down on the bed next to Taehyun. It’s a two persons bed so they both easily fitted on it. “What do your words say...?” The smaller asked with big doe eyes, looking up to Kai who’s on his side. “Mine says gross, see?” He’d said whilst pointing to the words on his right collarbone like he was trying to prove it. Kai smiled at the sight of it and nodded, a sign for Taehyun to continue talking. “And your first word to me was ‘gross’... what does yours say?” The taller felt a hand gazing over his own and decided to hold it, feeling it tensing up immediately like it was caught in the act. Kai let out a small sigh and decided to just tell this drunk boy every thing he knew so far. “Guess where my words are...” Kai said, feeling his cheeks warm up just by the thought of it. Taehyun scanned the older’s face like he was trying to find something but instead nodded. “My favorite place so far would be your lips.” The younger had voiced out without any shame. Kai didn’t know how to respond and instead just brought two fingers to his bottom lip, pulling it down to reveal the words; ‘extremely, yes’ spelled out on his inner bottom lip</p>
<p>“Taehyun, you’re my soulmate...” Kai said a bit nervously as the other just smiled widely at the thought of it. ‘This tall handsome guy? Is mine? Perfect!’</p>
<p> “Good, then you’re mine.” He just said like it was his choice to make, pulling the taller down with him to lay on their backs. As they both laid still for a moment, Taehyun decided it wasn’t really hot anymore and began to get cold. His sober self would’ve never done this to a ‘stranger’ but his drunk self did. He straddled Kai’s thighs and leaned down to cuddle Kai the best he could. The older didn’t really register what was happening but just wrapped his arms back around the younger without much thought. “Ur cold huh?” He’d asked and Taehyun nodded. With that Kai pulled the sheets over the both of them, clapped his hands 2 times to turn the lights off and then finally wrapped his arms back around the already drifting off Taehyun.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of just laying there silently, stroking Taehyun’s back to get him to warm up and totally not just for skin ship, Kai heard someone open his bedroom door. As he lifted his head up a little to see who it’s, he was surprised to see Taehyung’s brother, Beomgyu, standing in the doorframe. As the blonde walked over with big, questioning eyes, Kai took one hand away from Taehyun to place a finger against his lips, signaling Beomgyu to be quiet. When Kai thought Beomgyu got the hint, he got startled by him laughing and sliding his phone out his pocket. “Oh my gOd, Taehyun is looking so small and cu-!”</p>
<p>“SSSH-“ Kai waved his hand around, hoping for Beomgyu to shut up before he could wake Taehyun up. The older got the hint this time and snorted only one last time whilst taking a picture of Kai and Taehyun cuddling. “Awe~” he mumbled before walking out of the bedroom, leaving them alone again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door shut close, Kai felt the light body on top of him shift. “WherE’s tHe ligHts?” He heard Taehyun say with a raspy voice which made him sound almost sober, almost. Kai clapped his hands twice and the lights of his room turned back on. When he looked back to Tae, who’s now sitting on top of Kai’s stomach, he could read the surprise in the younger’s eyes. (Who’s by the way, still half naked.) “How did you do that!?” He almost yelled as he looked around Kai for a button or something. Now Kai was the one trying to hold back his laugh, thinking this was hella funny. “I’ll tell you when you wake up okay? Now go back to sleep~” he tried to say as sweetly as possible, pulling Taehyun back on top of him like earlier. The smaller didn’t protest and immediately fell back to sleep. “Tomorrow is going to be interesting...” Kai whispered to himself and then went to sleep himself too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black became white for a second and then a blurry vision appeared in front of Taehyun’s eyes. The blurry vision became a unfamiliar ceiling, which made him sit straight up immediately. “Where am-OH MY GOD” he yelled as the memories of the day before came back. Every. Fucking. Thing. From the first shot, the stripping in Kai’s room to him searching for a light button. He looked around, just in case, to see if anyone else was in the room but it seemed to be just him. Taehyun couldn’t help but flop himself around to push his face in the soft pillow, groaning and mumbling such things like ‘please let it be a dream’ ‘I’m so embarrassed’ ‘I absolutely am disgusted of you Kang Taehyun’ and so on. </p>
<p>This kept going until he felt a really cold hand on his bare back, which started to tickle him with another cold hand joining in. The youngest yelped and turned around to meet Beomgyu’s eyes and red face, on the verge of exploding out of laughter. “Hey alcoholic~” Beomgyu teased with an high pitched voice and ditched Taehyun’s flat hand just in time. “Stooooopppppp! I’m already embarrassed enough...” The brunette said as he looked down, seeing the word ‘gross’ still peacefully resting on his collarbone like it’s supposed to be. It took a second for him to realize that he did all this in front of his soulmate... </p>
<p>“BEOMGYU WHERE IS KAI” he then said with bigger eyes than ever whilst looking around for his shirt. The blonde started to finally laugh as he threw Taehyun’s shirt on top of the younger’s head. “Downstairs making his soulmate pancakes~” he said as he was surprised to see Taehyun’s teary eyes. “Awe Tae what’s wrong...” he then softened up and sat next to his best friend, placing his arm around the smaller. “I messed up, he probably hates me already. Or thinks I’m weird- no, BOTH!” Taehyun rambled as tears started to roll down his cheeks. “Oh... and I have a huge headache.” He complained as he leaned his forehead against Beomgyu’s shoulder. “I absolutely hate myself...” Beomgyu was quick to shake his head and pat Taehyun’s shoulder in encouragement. “No Tae, I only heard him say positive things about you just yesterday- and just now! Don’t worry, you two will be fine, trust me.” He said wiping his friend’s tears away with a small laugh. “Now put your shirt on and come downstairs... Kai refuses to let us eat without you while I’m starving.” The blonde pouted as he stood up, walking towards the bedroom door. “You’ll be fine, really” he lastly said over his shoulder which earned a lopsided smile from Taehyun.</p>
<p>“I’ll be... fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will he be fine though? Lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goodmorninggggg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Taehyun wbk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai woke up feeling a unfamiliar warmth on top of him, unknowingly seeking more of it. The warmth was comforting and was embracing him around his body... literally. The taller finally opened his eyes to see a blob of brown hair resting on his chest, the top of the boy’s head facing him. Kai noticed that the boy, Taehyun, had his arms wrapped around him and his legs were resting in between Kai’s. ‘My god this is my soulmate...’ he reminded himself as he could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks. How on earth could this cute boy be his soulmate out of al people? He doesn’t deserve someone like Taehyun...<br/>After a few minutes of just laying there, thinking about what would be his next move, he gently pried Taehyun’s arms off of him and carefully laid him down next to him. Kai let out a sigh out of relief and covered the younger with the blanket after he made sure he was laying okay. </p><p>As he stood up from the bed he couldn’t help but ruffle Taehyun’s hair, it’s looking really fluffy and if felt the same way. Soft and fluffy, his fingers feeling like they’ve been blessed in just 2 seconds. Kai started to make his way to the exit and then downstairs to the living room to check if anyone was assleep down there. When he arrived he only found Jungkook awake, Taehyun’s brother. “Goodmorning,” the older said as he walked over to the kitchen with Kai, who’d greeted him back. “Do you know where Tae is? He just disappeared last night out of nowhere and I was kinda too tipsy to do something...”<br/>‘So Jungkook is a lightweight too?’ </p><p>Kai quickly thought about an excuse for bringing his brother upstairs, half naked, got dragged with the flow and ended up sleeping with the boy in the same bed that night.<br/>“He felt sleepy and hot so I brought him upstairs to my be-rOom.” Kai said, starting to feel a bit nervous for some odd reason. Maybe it’s because of Jungkook’s stare with those big eyes, reading his mind it looks like.  “Oo thank you Kai, I really appreciate that... I’m sorry if he did something inappropriate though,” Jungkook let out a small laugh “last time he got drunk, he dragged Beomgyu up to his room and demanded to get cuddled that night...” he sighs at the memory of it whilst Kai was feeling weird... was he jealous? “Aw cute...” he uncontrollably voiced out and instantly regretted it. “What did you say?” The older asked with a slight grin. “Did you just call my brother cute? Haha there’s no way you’re his soulmate then...”</p><p>Kai’s jealousy got replaced with confusion.</p><p>“Huh, why? What do you mean with that?” He asked a bit too bold and Jungkook just raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, his soulmate word says ‘gross’ so their first meeting has to be bad in some way. Like, calling Taehyun gross or something like that, my brother’s worried about it too.” He laughed and shook his head. “Anyways, what do you want to-“</p><p>“Wait, what was your brother worried about?” Kai asked, somehow feeling guilty. “He’s basically scared of his soulmate not liking him back or thinking he’s weird. Tae even cried... poor thing. I hope his soulmate won’t be an ass though...” Jungkook finished and stretched his arms behind his back. “Let’s make...” the older looked around and spotted the pancake mix Hoseok prepared for them yesterday.</p><p>‘First one to wake up makes breakfast.’-Hoseok</p><p>“Pancakes, shall we?”<br/>Kai nodded as he got the stuff they needed, helping Jungkook out to find the stuff he needed since basically he doesn’t live here, but Kai does so yeah. When they were preparing the pancakes, they were talking about their favorite ice creams, school, their hobbies, friends, his words and lastly, Taehyun. “Kai, what are ur words?” He’d asked whilst giving the boy’s appearance a scan to look for any words, he couldn’t find any. “Why?” Kai asked nervously as he began to work faster on the pancake mix. “Oh just curious.” <br/>The younger nodded slowly and then stopped mixing the pancake mix, facing Jungkook with a small smile formed on his lips. “They’re hidden... guess where.”</p><p>“Um... behind your ear?” Jungkook guessed and Hyuka shook his head. “Nope, here...” he then said as he pulled his bottom lip down like the night before to Taehyun, revealing the words ‘extremely, yes’ there like a tattoo. “Oo, that’s cool...” Jungkook inched closer to see the words more clearer. “Did you meet them already?” At this Kai could be honest, he nodded. “Awe, what’s their name?” <br/>‘Shit’ Kai thought and shook his head regrettably.  “Um uh, I’ll tell you later okay?”<br/>Jungkook nodded confused and got back to work like Kai. “I get it, Taehyun wouldn’t want me to find out about his soulmate too. He said I would tease them so much that his soulmate was going to cut his words off of him.” The older laughed with Kai about the thought of Taehyun angrily pouting whilst saying that. “What do you think of Tae, are you friends already? And was he bearable last night?”</p><p>The younger nodded, not facing Jungkook as he was still mixing. “Yeah, I guess we are friends by now. He’s probably waaay too drunk to even remember but he kept pulling off his shirt and my hoodie since it’s hot for him. I had to stop him twice, once in the kitchen and once again in my room. When we got upstairs he was so funny and just....laughable? Especially when he kept pushing me down by my hair since he couldn’t balance to even stand still- Or when he woke up after Beomgyu walked into my room and asked how I turned my lights on. In my room I have to clap twice to turn it on or out, like Hoseok’s room as you probably already know, but Taehyun didn’t get it and was looking for the light button around me...” Kai and Jungkook both laughed at that. “So dumb..” he heard the older say and continued his story, exited to tell everything about this boy from last night. “Ugh he’s so cute and funny... even more when he’s drunk. Before the game he was just disgusted by you and Taehyung making out on the counter and we talked after we met there. O and when he-“</p><p>But Kai got cut off by Beomgyu, Taehyung and Hoseok walking into the kitchen yelling. “GOODMORNINNNGGGGG” and the both of them greeted the guys back. “Oo pancakes~” Taehyung sang as he back hugged Jungkook who’s smiled and whispered “goodmorning.”<br/>Kai counted heads and figured they should all wake up now and eat breakfast. “Someone wake Soobin and Yeonjun up, we’re going to eat breakfast. I’ll get Taehyu-“ again, he got cut off. “NO- I’ll get him, you just finish the pancakes okay?” Beomgyu said with a smirk as he almost ran up the stairs, ready to tell his best friend every thing he heard from Kai about him just now... and of course to tease the younger. </p><p> </p><p>[Flashback to last night]</p><p>Taehyun just got back downstairs from Kai’s room with now a hoodie on. When the older placed Taehyun on top of Soobin, he got squished in a hug which he gladly returned. Soobin’s also drunk so he laid down on his back on the couch, pulling Taehyun with him in his arms. The smaller groaned at this and lifted his head up to look for the ‘tall-handsome guy-called-Kai’ for a hug but he’d already left. “Soobin-ah~ where did the handsome tall guy go to?” He asked with his eyes widened whilst pouting. Soobin didn’t understand it and since he’s drunk also, he just shrugged it off like that and wrapped his arms tighter around Taehyun.</p><p>The youngest really, really wanted to see Kai again, without any reason really, he just wants a hug. He then started to hit Soobin on his chest with his small fist, compared to Soobin’s and tried to get away. This made the older laugh since it looked cute and dumb. “Where are you going~” he said as he didn’t move an inch. At some point he gave up and looked around for help, spotting Beomgyu on the other side of the couch. “Ya! Blonde guy, help me out of this rabbit’s grip.” He said, immediately getting the sober Beomgyu’s attention, who frowned at the name choice of the younger. “It’s Beomgyu hyung for y-“ though, Taehyun cut him off with a cry for help as he tried to hit Soobin again with his fist. “HELP-“ he then got sushed by a hand placed on top of his mouth, it’s Beomgyu’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you alcoholic...” he said as he freed Taehyun from Soobin’s grip by tickling the taller. Taehyun almost fell as he stood up too fast, making him dizzy. The blonde held the boy’s arm to steady him and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Where do you want to go Taehyun-ah?” The younger smirked and then chuckled like he’s about to tell a secret, stepping closer to reach for Beomgyu’s ear. “Kai’s my soulmate~ his words matched mine~” he sang with an hiccup following after that. Beomgyu’s eyes widened and looked Taehyun straight in the eye, “are you for real?”</p><p>Taehyun nodded and stared at Beomgyu’s shoulder like he’s thinking about something. “Well... I think so? He said ‘gross’ and that’s what on my collarbone... and he’s pretty~” at this the blonde let out a laugh, Kai’s totally his friend’s type. “Did you see his words?” He then asked carefully, making the younger pout. “Not yet- But, I’ll ask soon!” He said pointing at Beomgyu with his pinky, “I promise~” Beom laughed at his drunk friend’s words not making sense as he wrapped his own pinky around the younger’s. “Okay then... Kai’s in the kitchen. Take the back door and surprise him~” Beomgyu said patting Taehyun on his shoulder, winking, and watching how he sneaked around to find the second entrance of the kitchen. “Loser...” he mumbled with smirk as he walked over to the kitchen to see it all happen himself. He hid behind the door and looked through the side of it, seeing and hearing everything clearly. </p><p>Hoseok and Kai were talking there about Kai’s problem; apparently his words matched Taehyun’s too. “His word’s ‘GROSS’ and mine are ‘extremely, yes.’” Beomgyu heard Kai say and smiled upon seeing Taehyun struggle with the door behind the two brothers. </p><p>“Loser...” he mumbled and watched the scene in the kitchen continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Midget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going downstairs to meet his soulmate, whoop whoop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Taehyun slid his shirt on, he walked out of the cozy bedroom , on his way downstairs to his soulmate... “I’m such an idiot.” He mumbled as he felt his headache become worse whilst walking down the stairs. Halfway the stairs he even had to stop for one second to regain full balance, then continued and heard the voices from the kitchen become louder. When he reached the end of the stairs he could feel eyes burning into his skin so decided to look up to whoever from the kitchen. But, when he tilted his head up, a little too fast, he was beginning to feel really lightheaded and dizzy. “Are you okay?” He could hear his brother say before footsteps approached him. “Yeah yeah...” the younger walked over to the kitchen counter and steadied himself there, starting to see white spots. His surroundings were forgotten and all he could think of was ‘Don’t faint!’<br/>“Catch me...” he was able to mumble out before his knees gave in and he fell.</p><p>Well, he didn’t really fall since Kai’d caught him right before his knees could even touch the ground. “What did he even drink?” Kai said as he lifted the boy bridal style once again in two days. Hoseok shrugged and looked over to Beomgyu who’s looking guiltily to his feet. “Beomgyu?” He asked and the blonde bit his lip as he faced Kai. “Just the vodka Hoseok brought... but I knew he can barely handle two shots so it’s my fault for not telling him the alcohol’s stronger than we had before...Taehyun also barely drank or ate anything else besides water, alcohol and pizza so that could also be it.” Beomgyu explained and Kai nodded in understanding, already looking down to Taehyun’s sleeping face. ‘Pretty’ he thought. </p><p>He’s looking for too long apparently since Hoseok snorted. “Okay Romeo we get it, he’s cute, now wake him up so we can eat.” This made Beomgyu snort and Jungkook looked confused. Kai blushed a little at the comment his brother made and quickly made his way over to the couch where Yeonjun and Soobin were watching tv. “Hey Kai- oh, what happened?” Yeonjun asked as he saw Kai placing the youngest on the couch. “Tae just fainted because he needs something in his stomach other than pizza and alcohol...” he said whilst gently shaking Taehyun by his shoulder, kneeling in front of him to face the boy. When Taehyun opened his eyes, they widened immediately when he saw it’s Kai who woke him up. </p><p>“O- I’m s-so sorr-ry K-“ but the older cut him off by placing his hand over Taehyun’s lips, a small reassuring smile played on his face. “Goodmorning Tae.” He said and slid his hand off the younger’s face. “Don’t worry about it, you just need to eat and drink something now so you won’t faint again, okay?” Taehyun nodded shyly and finally looked away from Kai’s eyes to look at his own, slightly trembling hand. Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai then left to go into the kitchen, only one of them coming back with a plate of pancakes and a glass of water. “There you go~” Kai softly sang out as he sat down beside Taehyun, handing him the glass of water. </p><p>After Taehyun took a sip of the water and faces Kai again, his eyes started to water and his lip started to tremble. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kai since he placed both the glass of water and plate with pancakes down on the table in front of them. “Aw no what’s wrong?” He asked as the first tears started to roll down Tae’s cheeks. The younger just felt so stupid and guilty from everything what happened before. And yes, he’s still scared of what Kai thinks of him, his soulmate...</p><p>“Kai I’m just s-so sorry for what h-h-happened yesterday and you d-don’t have to take care o-of me or act nic-ce, I don’t de-deserve this kind of t-treatment from you...” the older shook his head and gently pulled the teary boy in a hug, making Taehyun’s heart flutter a little. “Hey,  don’t think like that... you didn’t know what you’re doing and to be honest, it was fun to take care of you.” Kai said whilst rubbing the smaller’s back during their gentle embrace. “And I found my soulmate...” Kai then said and could feel Taehyun tense up by the mention of it. He slowly pulled away from the hug to face the younger who luckily stopped crying but was blushing instead. “I don’t deserve someone like you...” Taehyun carefully said as he looked away from Kai’s loving gaze. “Listen... what if we just talk when no one is eavesdropping our conversation.” This made Taehyun look over his shoulder to see Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Hoseok stand by the kitchen door with a sad pout on their lips.</p><p>Whilst eating pancakes, Kai and Taehyun were talking about what happened the night before and that made the younger realize he didn’t remember everything. “Did I really say that?” He asked Kai and the older nodded, pulling his bottom lip down to show the words. “You said you liked my lips the most...” Kai said with a teasing smirk which made Taehyun hit him on his shoulder. “Stop I’m embarrassed enough... I do like them the most though, don’t know why.”<br/>Kai’s smirk grew a bit more serious as he said “wanna find a reason to like them?” This made Taehyun blush a lot and tried to swallow his pancake without choking. “Sssh... my brother is here...” Kai laughed at the boy’s comment, seeing he DOES want to kiss Kai again as much as Kai wants to kiss Taehyun. </p><p>They say when you find your soulmate for the first time, you’ll feel this strange attraction towards them. You’ll want to try everything with them as soon as possible. Kiss, hug, talk etc. People who find their soulmates at a young age like 0-14, will have that kind of attractions later when they grow older. Though, they’ll have the urge to be with their soulmate 24/7 to just talk or even more. Around the age 16 the sexual attraction will start if you me(e)t your soulmate. You’ll have the desire to touch and flirt with your significant other as much as possible. In some cases the sexual attraction fades away after a few years, but that’s really rare. As example, that the couple is asexual and just isn’t interested in that field.</p><p>Let’s just make clear that Kai and Taehyun aren’t asexual at all.</p><p>They also say that the first week after you find your soulmate, your hormones will act up and will almost be addicted to skinship. This makes a lot of sense to the both of them now since Kai didn’t want to do anything else than kiss Taehyun silly yesterday. Now, the feeling is a little less since they’re both fully clothed. And Taehyun really wanted to taste the lips that from now on, partly belonged to him.<br/>After some more talking (flirting), the hyung’s announced that they’re going to leave the place to go to the mall and see a movie. </p><p>When they thought their hyungs had finally left the house, Hoseok walked back in and kneeled down in front of the soulmates on the couch. “Tae, you want me to tell Jungkook or?” Kai looked sideways to see Taehyun’s cheeks getting a pink tone. “Um... yes please?” He then answered as he thought of the consequences. ‘Would he laugh at me? Wait no of course not.’ Why would he laugh at Tae? And he wouldn’t even be able to since Hoseok is going to tell him. Good job Tae.</p><p>“Okay then, have fun kids. We’ll be back in... let’s see, 8 hours or so? Beomgyu suggested going to the game hall too so we’ll also get diner after that. Make sure to order something good to eat later!” The oldest said as he ruffled both of the boy’s hairs and stood straight up again. They nodded and said their goodbyes as Hoseok went out of the house once again, for real right now. </p><p>Kai laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck whilst looking around for something distracting. “So...” he heard Taehyun say next to him. “What are we gonna do?” This made Kai look sideways/down to the younger who’s looking to his own hands which were clasped together. It’s supposed to look awkward but when Taehyun does it, it looks so cute. His hands look so small, how would they be compared to Kai’s?</p><p>Kai inhaled deeply as he let his hands rest on his own knees, looking at Taehyun until he got the younger’s attention. The brunette looked up to Kai and noticed the older’s now looking at his hands which are still clasped together. “Ur hands are so small...” he teased with a sly smile played on his lips as he saw one of Taehyun’s hands lift up, on it’s way to playfully hit Kai but got halted mid-air. Kai was quick to react and held the boy’s wrist steadily, then bringing it down a little only to hold the boy’s hand with his own. Taehyun’s hand was so small compared to Kai’s, they fit perfectly. The older let Taehyun’s wrist go but still held hands, seeing the younger blushing like crazy whilst staring at their intertwined hands. </p><p>“They’re not small... urs are just big.” He then stated, looking up to the chuckling Kai next to him.<br/>“Sure thing midget.” Kai said and felt Taehyun trying to slip his hand away from the grip. Though, the older didn’t let this happen and only tightened his grip on the smaller’s hand, making Taehyun pulling his whole arm away succeeding. “Why~” Kai sang out as he looked at the now pouting Taehyun who’s sitting on his own hands. “You called me a midget so you don’t deserve to hold my hand...” he softly said whilst side eyeing the older. This made Kai’s smile turn into a smirk, standing up in front of Taehyun and starting to tickle him. </p><p>The brunette started to bite his bottom lip in order to prevent laughing. Kai stopped tickling for a second, acting like giving up and then went to proceed tickling until Taehyun was on his back and Kai sat on his knees between the boy’s legs. The younger’s hands were now under his back as he smirked up to Kai. “All that hard work and you still aren’t able to hold my hands huh?” He teased and immediately regretted it feeling Kai’s hands on his chest, tickling life out of him. This time, Taehyun couldn’t hold his laughs back and laughed whilst yelling ‘stop’ or ‘please’. Kai stopped and Taehyun noticed the taller was hovering above him, holding himself up by placing his hands on either sides of Taehyun’s head. Their noses were just a few inches away from each other and their eyes couldn’t leave the other’s. </p><p>Whilst the both of them were catching back their breath, Kai couldn’t help but think about kissing Taehyun right here, right now. I mean, Taehyun already kissed him once and his favorite place of Kai’s is his lips... plus, they say ‘drunk words are sober thoughts.’ Would Taehyun mind being kissed again? Then, his train of thought halted when he felt something soft pressed against his lips, automatically closing his eyes. Taehyun kissed Kai, he’d lifted his head up after thinking ‘fuck it’ and basically went for it whilst Kai was panicking. The lips left Kai’s after 2 seconds or so which made the older open his eyes again to see a flustered Taehyun staring at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Skip the next chapter if you’re uncomfortable with smut</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Untouched (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT WARNING</p><p>Don’t like it, don’t read it. Skip to the next chapter if you’re uncomfortable ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai couldn’t really process what he was doing when he leaned down to kiss Taehyun himself, feeling the younger kiss him back immediately. Their lips moved slowly at first, only shy love playing through their lips. Until they began to feel lust, moving faster and only taking really small breaks in between their kisses. In the meantime Taehyun’d already brought his hands up. One placed on Kai’s shoulder and the other on the back of the older’s neck. The taller had already moved to lean on his elbows besides Tae’s head instead of his hands. Because of this, Kai’s able to play with Taehyun’s hair and relax a little on top of the younger with his lower body.</p><p>As their kisses got rougher, Kai bit down on Taehyun’s upper lip, which made the younger let out an embarrassing, soft groan. Because of this, Kai pulled away to look down at Taehyun’s flushed state. ‘He’s quite sensitive I see.’ He noted as he saw Taehyun looking away from Kai’s gaze embarrassed. “Sorry,” he heard the boy mumble which made Kai peck the boy’s forehead. “For what? It sounded good to me...” he teased which made Taehyun pout as the shade of pink on his cheeks became a little more red. “Then why’d you stop..?” The smaller asked as he looked back into Kai’s eyes, only to see the other smiling down at him.</p><p> “I just wanted to ask, if you found the reason why you like my lips the most already.” He stated with a now raised eyebrow. The smaller swallowed his own saliva before gently shaking his head, his eyes wandering up to Kai’s with a small smirk formed on his lips. “Not yet, help me out?” He almost whispered as he lifted his head up, only for Kai to catch Taehyun’s lips mid-air. As they went on with their rough kissing, Kai finally had the courage to slip his tongue in between Taehyun’s lips when the boy’d gasped for air. The smaller was quick to react as he fought the tongue invading his space with his own. The both of them fighting for dominance ended up with Kai abusing Taehyun’s tongue by playfully biting it a few times when it tried to take control. Whenever he did that, he earned another small groan from Taehyun which sounded way too cute for such situation. </p><p>The groans were starting to sound like moans since Kai was getting faster and rougher. When Taehyun got the chance, he finally was able to bite down on Kai’s tongue too and then lick the other’s bottom lip. The older went to brush his tongue against Tae’s and after that, he felt his bottom lip being bitten. This time, it’s Kai who let out a soft groan. This seemed to boost Taehyun confidence since the smaller got a bit rougher. He’s sucking Kai’s tongue through their kisses, biting down on the other’s lips and even scraping his teeth over the other’s bottom lip when they were gasping for air. He’s doing all that stuff but still got dominated by Kai, who’s constantly pushing Taehyun’s tongue wherever and whenever he wanted it to be. You would think Taehyun would grow irritated by that but it only turned him on. It made Kai look hotter in the younger’s eyes. </p><p>During their make out session, Taehyun began to feel something poking in his leg though. He didn’t think much of it since he was distracted but...It was kind of in the way and it felt comfortable on his leg so he tried to place his leg more comfortably. When Taehyun slowly tried to move his leg up to shift it a bit to the right, Kai suddenly gasped for Air. The both of them opened their eyes again as they looked it each other’s flushed states. The younger had slightly raised his eyebrow at why the older gasped like that... but then he finally realized what was poking in his leg. His eyes grew wider and he could feel his cheeks burn. Did he do this to Kai? Did Kai really feel the same way as Taehyun did? While Taehyun’s thinking about what just happened, he felt Kai shift off of him, now sitting on the couch next to Taehyun. The younger sat up as well and couldn’t help but look down at the older’s crotch.<br/>
Kai noticed this and placed his arms over it, secretly hoping the smaller didn’t see his ‘problem’.  “I’m sorry...” was all the older could say as he looked at the ground embarrassed as he felt the younger’s eyes burn into him.</p><p>Taehyun himself felt his own length slowly growing underneath his pants too, but didn’t cover it. ‘Would Kai want to go further?’ He thought as he decided to try out the waters. “For what?”<br/>
This made the older look back at him with an unsure look. “Well... I made you uncomfortable?” He tried as he saw Taehyun look down at his crotch once again, not looking away. “I have the same problem... but probably smaller.” The younger said biting down his bottom lip as he’s fighting the urge to look back in Kai’s eyes, avoiding blushing more than he’s already. The taller tilted his head a bit as he scanned Taehyun’s body, not sensing any unsureness from the boy. </p><p>“What do you want to do..?” Kai finally voiced out after a moment of silence which made Taehyun look him in the eye again. His stare now filled with a bit more lust than before. Did he want to go further too? Kai doesn’t know, but there’s only one way to find out. Ask...but he isn’t the only one thinking about it it seems; “Go further?” He heard Taehyun whisper as he shyly looked away from Kai’s stare. Kai made a jump in the air in his mind as he nodded, reaching out for Taehyun’s hand. This time the boy didn’t pull it away and actually let Kai hold it. “Are you sure?” Kai asked softly when Taehyun faced him. The younger just looked at the taller’s face for a moment before he began to move. </p><p>He straddled Kai’s thighs, almost sitting on the clothed erection, and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck as he nodded. “Yeah..” was all he said before he pressed his soft lips against Kai’s rough one’s. They were making out like before, with biting and all that, but slower this time. After a minute or so, Taehyun moved a bit forward, now actually sitting on top of Kai’s erecting which was pushing against the walls of Kai’s pants. The both of them let out soft sigh which made Taehyun smirk through their kiss. In the pace of them making out, Taehyun started to grind on the clothed erecting underneath him, making Kai let out soft, breathy groans.</p><p>During this, Kai had pulled away from Taehyun to kiss the boy’s jaw, and then his neck, sucking on a few particular places whenever he felt Taehyun tensing up. When he went down to the boy’s shoulder he heard Taehyun gasping for air. The both of them has their eyes closed the whole time so Kai just followed his instincts based on the reactions Taehyun gave him. He was making his way to the younger’s right shoulder where he bit the boy in a playful manner. Then he went a bit down where he met the boy’s collarbone, mindlessly kissing him there. Taehyun had gasped for air when Kai started sucking that specific place, ending with a love bit. He did this all while Taehyun was continuously grinding on his clothed erecting. When he pulled away to look at the mark he’s making, he noticed it’s on top of Taehyun’s word. The word ‘GROSS’ was now surrounded by redness from the hickey he just left. </p><p>The younger stopped grinding for a moment and looked down at the word which was peeking out above his shirt, now surrounded by a red color. He could feel Kai looking at him so he looked up to meet his longing eyes. Taehyun didn’t avert his  eyes away from Kai’s when he brought his own hands towards the rem of his shirt, pulling it over his head in a sexy way. This made Kai gulp and felt Taehyun’s hands now tugging on his own shirt. Kai quickly got rid of his own shirt after, throwing it behind him. Taehyun went to kiss him again but Kai placed his hand on the younger’s chest, stopping him from doing so. He could see the smaller pout so he was quick to interrupt. “Let’s go upstairs...” Kai said as he grabbed the boy’s hand. </p><p>When they got upstairs Taehyun’s shocked to be pinned against the now closed bedroom door, Kai biting down on the boy’s upper lip again in a playful manner before lifting him up by his thighs. After another moment of making out with; Taehyun mid-air pinned up against the door, his legs wrapped around Kai’s middle, his arms around the older’s neck and Kai destroying the boy’s upper lip... </p><p>Kai moved the both of them towards the bed where he gently dropped Taehyun, then straddling him again until he’s hovering the boy. When their lips met again, Kai got rid of Taehyun’s pants. The younger then kissed the older passionately again before rolling the both of them over, Taehyun on top of Kai now. The taller then felt Taehyun leave kisses over his chest, then his stomach and then one on top of his crotch. Kai watched in awe while the smaller got rid of the older’s pants too and went back to kiss Kai again after. The taller had lifted up his knee, resulting it to be in between Taehyun’s legs, inescapable against his crotch, which made the younger let out a shaky breath. Their kiss got more sloppy since Kai kept moving his leg against the boy’s now one-layered clothed member. </p><p>When Taehyun wasn’t even able to kiss back properly, Kai stopped and smirked. “You’re so sensitive little one.” He teased and Taehyun hid his face in the other’s shoulder. “Don’t call me that~” he mumbled against Kai’s skin which made the older smile. “What should I call you then?” He asked as unexpectedly moved his knee up, making Taehyun let out a soft, muted moan since his face is planted into Kai’s shoulder. “I-I don’t know..” he said as he felt Kai chuckle faintly. The taller thought about nicknames and came up with the most basic one. “What about ‘baby’?” He suggested and he felt Taehyun’s head shift, a second later meeting the boy’s eyes. “That’ll do..” Tae said as he pecked Kai’s lips before gasping for air since the older moved his leg up against his crotch unexpectedly, again. </p><p>Kai let his hands go down towards the boy’s bottom, squeezing it playfully which made Taehyun close his eyes. The older then caressed the boy’s cheek with his other hand, making Taehyun open his eyes again. “If you want to go further... you need to um, prep urself.” He said unsurely of how to start. Taehyun reacted smoothly to this by pulling Kai up to sit straight up, Taehyun sitting on the boy’s thighs, and whispering; “could you help me with that?”<br/>
Kai nodded as he planted his lips on Taehyun’s once more before telling Taehyun to get the lube from his nightstand. </p><p>It’s quite dimmed in Kai’s room, but still bright somehow since you could still see everything clearly. So when the younger stood up to get the lube, Kai couldn’t help but notice how perfect Taehyun’s figure is. His long legs, his thin but toned arms, tiny waist and just his.. everything, it all just fits perfectly. The brunette threw the lube on the bed next to Kai whilst pulling his boxers off. Kai felt his own member throb at the sight and pulled his own boxer shorts off too, throwing it to the other side of the bed as he saw Taehyun coming over to him again. When the smaller was in front of him he couldn’t help but say “you’re so hot...” Taehyun then climbed on top of Kai’s thighs, teasingly moving around a bit as he looked down at Kai’s length. “And you’re big...” this made Kai let out a compressed chuckle before looking down as well. Taehyun’s dick wasn’t small, it’s just that Kai’s member is just a bit bigger than the average. “Lay down for me baby...” Kai said and Taehyun promptly obeyed, laying on his back with his head resting on a really soft pillow. </p><p>Kai grabbed the lube bottle and opened it, coating his fingers in the gel-like substance. He then spread Taehyun’s legs, even pulling them a little towards himself so he could prep the younger better. Without a warning he pushed his middle finger in Taehyun’s butthole, making the smaller squirm under his touch. He then moved around, his long finger finding a sensitive spot right away. He knew he did after Taehyun let out a small cry of pleasure, feeling everything around his finger tighten. Kai decided to not hit the spot for now just yet, and just moved a bit in and out of Taehyun. When he was able to also insert his index finger, Taehyun groaned out of pain. “Sorry baby this hurts a little...” he said whilst planting a kiss on the boy’s inner thighs as he continued to move around, scissoring inside of Taehyun to stretch his hole out. </p><p>Lastly he inserted a third finger and stretched all three once, making Taehyun wince. Kai started to move in and out again, curling his fingers here and there until he found Taehyun’s sensitive spot again. He kept curling his fingers up and down to hit it repeatedly, making Taehyun moan breathily. “K-kai oH my god-“ he’d mumbled out through his shaky moans as Kai began to go faster. After a few seconds he stopped moving and slid his fingers out of Taehyun. The older put some more lube on the boy’s hole as he lined up with the entrance. “Ready?” He asked which Taehyun replied to with a confident but still shy in a way “yes”.<br/>
When Kai saw Taehyun’s chest fall from breathing out, he shove himself into Taehyun slowly, making the smaller let out a almost, high pitched moan. When he finally was set into Taehyun, he let the other adjust to the feeling of having something shoved up your ass. </p><p>“I-is it fully in?” Taehyun asked as he tried to peak down to see. His head got jolted backwards into the pillow below him though when he felt Kai pushing even further, now completely filling him up. “Now it is.” Kai said with a grin whilst leaning over to kiss Taehyun’s lips. The brunette kissed back as he’s starting to feel every inch of Kai in him, almost up until his belly button. “Can I move baby?” Kai asked whilst leaving one last peck on top of Taehyun’s words on his collarbone. Taehyun took one last deep breath in before answering ‘yes’. That’s when Kai pulled all the way out, only his tip left in the boy and then thrusting back in halfway. Taehyun didn’t really notice though, every time Kai thrusted into him, it felt like he was fully filled up like before. </p><p>Taehyun’s moans were already very attractive, but when Kai started to thrust faster, it was starting to sound angelic. The moans were becoming high pitched and cut off as Kai was going quite fast. He himself was close to coming and as he looked down, he could see Taehyun’s in the same state as him. So he decided to pull his whole length out, Taehyun raising his eyebrows confusingly. But his his confusion got replaced with pain, pleasure and shock as Kai swiftly thrusted into Taehyun with his full length, all the way until the stam of his dick. He gave Taehyun no pause to catch his breath back as he immediately pulled all the way out until the tip, then thrusting in again like before. He kept repeating this at a rapid pace and kept hitting Taehyun’s prostrate in the progress of it. Kai was groaning and felt himself close to coming. Taehyun’s loud, high pitched moans helped him get to his climax and release into the younger. He still kept moving for Taehyun though, riding out his high. A few seconds later Taehyun came also, untouched, producing the prettiest cry out of pleasure Kai ever heard. </p><p>When Kai caught his breath back, he gently slid out of the brunette, seeing white fluid leaving the boy. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he laid down next to Taehyun, placing a kiss on the boy’s shoulder. “Y-yeah I am... just kinda tired that’s all,” the younger was able to say before looking down at himself, seeing the mess they made. Kai noticed too and got two towels from his bathroom. He first helped Taehyun clean up his hole since the white fluid kept coming. The older ended up fingering it out of the smaller, making him moan a little tiredly since he’s still sensitive from before. When they’re all cleaned up they laid down under the covers, Kai being the big spoon as he pulled Taehyun closer to himself, not wanting to leave the bed for a while. </p><p>“Thank you Kai...” The taller heard Taehyun mumble, feeling the boy’s soft lips against his hand a moment later. This made Kai wrap his arms tighter around the younger’s waist and chest. The both of them smelled like sweat and just like...sex really. Kai’s only done it with a girl before, which he totally didn’t enjoy. It didn’t last long either. For Taehyun, it’s his first time. How he knows what he’s doing? He did his research and tried helping himself out a few times before. The taller found it really good, he never knew he could feel this good... like ever. Taehyun, because he’s an horny teen, imagined Kai on top of him when he first walked in already. The boy was immediately attracted to the other and it didn’t disappoint at all. Even his personality is amazing!<br/>
Kai pressed his lips down on the boy’s shoulder, right above the word ‘gross’ on Taehyun’s collarbone which’s now surrounded by a purple color. “Thank you too baby...” he’d mumbled against the smooth shoulder, still on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment your thoughts about power bottom Taehyun and gentleman Kai ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s an hectic morning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t read it over yet, sorry if there are any mistakes🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’s lucky that he isn’t a deep sleeper.<br/>He was still cuddling with Taehyun when he woke from his phone ringing on his nightstand. He picked up the phone and greeted the caller with a grumpy ’hello?’.<br/>“Kai-ah, do you guys want something from Macdonalds? We’re there right now an-“<br/>The taller jumped out of his bed, quickly pulling on his boxers as he walked downstairs to the living room. ‘Our shirts are still downstairs...’ he thought. The Macdonalds is really close to their home so he’d to hurry and clean everything up. With his brother still on the phone, he’s talking about what he wanted in a really slow way, while cleaning the living room. After he gave his brother all the orders for Macdonalds and lying about what Taehyun and he have been doing these hours, Kai ran upstairs to wake the younger up. </p><p>“Taehyun, Taehyunnie...” he said softly as he was crouching in front of Taehyun who’s still peacefully sleeping on the bed. ‘He looks so cute’ Kai thought as he now began to shake the smaller gently.<br/>When Taehyun finally woke up, he let out a wince, feeling his bottom hurt. Taehyun’s eyes opened a little bit and looked at Kai with his kicked puppy like eyes. “W-what?” He mumbled confused and he went to rub his eyes tiredly.<br/> This made Kai smile, reaching over to rub Tae’s hair comfortably. “You have to clean up, the others will be here very soon...” Kai said as he helped the younger sit straight up. Taehyun nodded as he looked for his clothes around the bed, but then seeing Kai holding all his clothes up. “Do you want to borrow my clothes? All our clothes smell kinda sweaty...” saying the last part with a goofy chuckle. He could see Taehyun thinking about the request and ended up giving the boy a pair of fresh clothes, including boxers. No, Kai didn’t wear them before so that comes in handy. </p><p>When Taehyun walked into the bathroom of Kai’s, with a lot of struggling since it’s hard to walk for him, he took a quick shower whilst the older was cleaning up his room and bed sheets. Though, Kai didn’t notice Hoseok walking into his room. When he’s closing the doors of his walk in closet, he felt arms wrap around him in an annoying way which let Kai immediately know who’s hugging him. “Hoseok let go~” he whined a bit loudly, hoping Taehyun would hear so he wouldn’t walk out naked or anything. Kai’s also lucky that he’d already put on sweatpants and a shirt, otherwise it would look weird etc. The oldest let go of his brother and raised his eyebrow at the bathroom door.</p><p>“Who’s taking a shower?” He questioned as Kai could feel his ears become a tiny bit red at the question. “Oh it’s Taehyun, he asked if he could take a shower since he still smelled like alcohol and sweat.” He lied and Hoseok nodded in the process. “Oo okay then, just come downstairs in time to eat your food before it gets cold.” He says and leaves. Kai could hear Yeonjun yelling for Hoseok to hurry up before it could get cold or anything. The taller let out a sigh of relief and knocked on the bathroom door, hearing a faint ‘yes?’ from the other said of the door. “I’m coming in to fix my hair, is that okay?” He asked and it took a while for the other to respond before he heard a cute ‘yes’ from Taehyun. The older walked in, trying not to look at the younger so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable or something. </p><p>“Sorry I just can’t go downstairs like this, I smell like sweat...” he said looking into the mirror which was reflecting Taehyun behind him under the shower, steam making it less clear to see him. “You should shower too then” he heard Taehyun say without hesitation, making Kai feel butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t look away from the mirror yet, seeing Taehyun eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. They already saw everything of each other so a shower together wouldn’t hurt, right?<br/>Kai turned around and felt his ears turn fully red now because of the sight in front of him. Taehyun fully naked under a warm running shower, his shower, where he did a lot of unholy things which no one knew of fortunately. He then nodded after taking in Taehyun’s facial expression. “Mind if I join you then?” He asked and the smaller replied with a smile and a “nah, come in”.</p><p>Kai stripped down and stood in front of Taehyun, looking up at the small shower head the boy’s using which was hanging next to his rain shower head. He immediately switched it to the rain shower head instead, making them both stand under the water at the same time instead of just Taehyun. Kai could see Taehyun scanning him up and down, ending up looking at his lips after. The older took the hint and leaned in to kiss the younger, not in a rough way, but passionately and lovingly. After a few seconds the both of them pulled away at the same time, locking eyes the second after. Taehyun smiled as he finally noticed Kai’s arms around his waist and his own hand on the other’s shoulder. Though, they’d to hurry up. “Let’s wash your hair and get out hm?” He said as he felt Kai pull him closer at his words. “Only if you’ll kiss me again after that...” the older said which made Taehyun laugh in a soft way so no one could hear them. “Okay fine, now bend your head down, I can’t reach your hair like this,” Tae said as he eyed the now wet hair on top of Kai’s head. The older obeys and felt two small hands shampoo his hair moments later.</p><p>‘I’m so lucky...’ was all he could think while Taehyun was gently moving his fingers through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>After they got out and put on (Kai’s) clothes, they went downstairs, noticing the others smirking at them. “What?” Taehyun said as he walked over to the dining table, getting his food. Kai told him upstairs what he’d ordered so they wouldn’t look suspicious or anything. Kai took his food too and sat down on the table with Taehyun following him. When the youngest still didn’t get a response he repeated the question, making Beomgyu snort. Kai noticed Soobin staring at the younger’s jaw... ‘shit’<br/>On the boy’s jaw were 2 pink/purple hickeys, clearly visible for everyone to see. </p><p>Taehyun still didn’t get the memo and was now asking his brother, Jungkook, what they were looking at. The older only responded with “you guys had a nice shower huh?” whilst pointing at his own jaw. After a few seconds the younger finally caught on and placed both his hands around his defined and now marked jaw, hoping it would somehow help.<br/>Kai noticed how the boy’s ears turned red also when everyone started laughing. ‘Poor baby’ he thought as he caringly placed his hand on the boy’s thigh. This was gonna be a long day for the both of them...</p><p> </p><p>When everyone went back to their own places, Kai couldn’t help but pull Taehyun in for a quick peck on his lips. The attraction they feel right now because of the soulmate bond is really strong so they basically can’t help it. Taehyun only waved once before climbing into the car, not looking back because that’ll only make him miss Kai even more. As he and his brother drove off, he could see Kai stepping back inside with Hoseok laughing and pointing at him. This made the younger smile, until Jungkook started to laugh also. </p><p>“What did you guys even do to get those things on your jaw already?” He briefly looked at Taehyun who’s looking out of the window embarrassed. “Like, I know the attraction towards each other is strong, especially in the beginning, bu-“ he got cut off by Taehyun who turned the radio volume even harder, making Jungkook mute. <br/>He knows that they went quite fast with everything going on but it just felt right. The attraction was there from the moment that Kai walked into the kitchen and it lasted since then. Some people are faster than others and that’s a fact. And maybe the worst of all is that he didn’t regret it at all... well maybe getting thAt drunk since it caused them trouble but still, without the alcohol they wouldn’t have known about them being soulmates at all. Everything happens for a reason, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry to disappoint you but there isn’t a new chapter left): I’m currently writing a Yeonbin fic which will come out soon👀</p><p>I want to know if you guys have any requests though? Like taegyu, taebin? Lemme know❤️ I hope you enjoyed this fic tho!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave sum kudos🥺❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>